Focus
by AstralBeing
Summary: Feng Min was always ready to be competitive in trials. She thought that while she spent her time in the Entity's world, that was all she had to face. Then Feng was pulled somewhere else, where she showed that there was something else competitive to be about. After staying behind in a trail, not being brought with the others, she find herself in another part of the twisted world.
1. Chapter 1

Feng sat down on the large, dark brown log, staring down at the campfire that was still well lit. Feng let out a quiet sigh as she looked up at the other survivors that were around her. Feng stood at the end of one of the logs, deciding to be by herself for the time being. She just needed to think about what was going on after what seemed like years being in this different world. Feng hasn't really thought about the past in a long time, so she decided that now would be good. Feng did like being around the other people. She really did like speaking to them and sometimes even giving them prep talks before another trials, but Feng had to be alone before another hellhole happens. Plus, this is the longest time she's went without being picked by the Entity to go one another damn trial. Feng needed that time.

There wasn't that much survivors that were around now. The ones that were still around were Laurie, Claudette, Quentin, Ace, Bill, and Tapp. Laurie and Claudette both spoke to each other, giggling and smiling at what they told each other. Claudette came back from a trial that recently ended, and it looked as if she needed something to do to get her mind off of things. Laurie was there, only getting back from a trial an hour before Claudette did. Laurie always being the nice one around the other survivors, she was quickly able to strike a conversation up, mostly about plants and how annoying the killers can be. It seemed to help Claudette's stress away, so Feng didn't judge. Ace, Bill, and Tapp all sat with each other. Ace seemed as if he was doing all of the talking. He had the same toothy grin he always had on his face as he laughed, telling stories of what happened before he got here. The stories were always of things that happened during his career or when gambling. Bill didn't give a shit about what Ace said, only looking down at the campfire, ignoring him. Tapp did seem slightly interested in what Ace told, even though he always retell his stories over again or tell some ones that weren't that interested. As Ace told him and Bill whatever stories he still had, Tapp looked at him, listening and sometimes commenting in.

Feng stared at the survivors for a while before looking down back at the campfire. As she looked down at the large flame, Feng was able to slightly hear what Laurie and Claudette were saying to each other. Since Feng wasn't so keen on listening to Ace's stories, she decided to overhear what the two other survivors were telling each other, since it seemed like now the topic was changing over to something else. With the tones of their voices, Feng could tell that it was moving into something that wasn't a light-hearted at all. Feng wondered what the two could possibly be talking about now.

"Laurie, can I ask you something if you don't mind?" Claudette questioned.

"Sure thing, Claudette. Ask away," she responded back.

"Well, I know you haven't been here as long as I have been since I've been here in the beginning, but I just wanted to ask this even if it may seem kind of silly," she started off with.

"Oh, don't be shy. If you need to ask it, then go ahead," Laurie told her.

"Do you think that it'll be possibly that we'll ever got out? It seems like years we've all been here, being taken away from everyone we knew just to be tormented by this Entity. It never seems like it's going to end, but will there ever be hope? Is there ever going to be a chance were we can leave this place and just go back to our normal lives?"

"Claudette, I-" Laurie tried to answer, but was cut off.

"There is no way of leaving! This damn place is where we'll live until the Entity decides to kill us off. Fuck hope at this point. There's gonna be none of that while you're here. Escaping also will never be a possibility ever. Just admit it, Claudette, we're all helpless here. All we can do is survive during trials, but that's it," Bill suddenly said, hearing what she asked.

"Oh, don't be a such a downer, Bill! There has to be a chance for us to get back to our normal lives one day. The Entity hasn't killed or starved us here. If he was really that cruel, then he would have us all murdered straight away by those killers, but he never let us fully die here. Once he gets bored of us, he'll have to let us go," Laurie replied.

"Oh come on, there's always going to be a lucky chance!" Ace commented.

"I hate to agree with Bill somewhat, but I don't think hoping when it comes to the Entity letting us go will do us any good. The Entity would just kill us off once he's gets bored of us, but maybe there's a hope for escaping. We just need to look around once in a while, seeing if there's anything to help us with that," Tapp pointed out.

"We can't just try escaping! We'll anger the Entity, then he'll never let us go. We have to just play along and make sure that we'll please him. The Entity will be more friendly towards us and let us go one day," Laurie said, defending what she said.

"The Entity isn't some caring mother to us, Laurie! We're never going to get out," Bill yelled.

"I wouldn't say that, Bill. We just need to wait and see if there's any way to escape," Tapp told Bill.

Feng finally looked up from the fire to see what the hell was going on. She looked to see Laurie, Bill, and Tapp all standing up, now shouting at each other. The three all yelled, talking over each other. Feng could tell that they were trying to defend what they said strongly, not listening to each other to see another point of view. Ace stood to the right of them, standing. He kept his smile on his face, but seemed a little nervous at what was going on. Even though he looked nervous, Ace still managed to make some witty comment to the whole argument. Claudette was only one seated, staring at the three. She looked worried as she sighed.

While Feng could stay where she was and just continue to rethink about her life before the trials all happened, she knew that she had to do something. Feng couldn't stand by when she could easily do something. After all, Feng was the one who always held the survivors together when something like this happened. Feng always treated everything as if it was a competitive game. She had plans to deal with every possibility that may happen between them, focusing on the main points of them. With a situation like this, Feng knew what to do. She needed to get her shit together and stop moping about the past. Feng stood up, walking over to Laurie, Bill, and Tapp.

"Come on, you guys! If we all want to do leave this place, then we have to clearly think something out. Laurie, I agree that hope is needed, but that isn't the main thing we need. We can't all just wait around here. Bill, I agree that we shouldn't just wait around, but we can't just say that we'll never get out here. We have to stay positive if we ever want to say actual daylight. Tapp, escaping and looking for clues that is good, but doing something like that can anger the Entity can get all of us basically killed. There has to be a way for clues to get out of here though. We just really need to think it out," Feng explained. "I say the best bet to get out of here is to wait like Laurie said, but only when we can. Waiting will let us be able to examine what's around us, but we have to understand that we have to do something else than waiting. After we examine our surroundings, we should start noticing somethings we can look at, which we can look at to see if there's any clues for leaving this place. Since there's a way for us to get in here, there has to be a way to get out, eh?'

"And if there isn't a way out?" Bill questioned.

"What did I just say? Positive! This is basic knowledge. We got in here somehow. If there's an open way to get in here, then the idea of getting out isn't so far away," Feng answered.

"Feng has a point about this," Tapp muttered.

"She does. That idea is a pretty good one. I mean, I would have thought that waiting around was a good enough option, but I guess also looking around is also a good one," Laurie said.

Bill grunted, "I guess so."

Feng smirked. "And this is why I'm around, so stop screeching at each other, will you?"

"I mean, we have other good people, and we're all just stuck with you, but yeah, I guess you're right," Ace joked, laughing.

"But I can give off some good wisdom I learned from my years of playing completive. Just saying," she giggled.

"Why are so good at what you do?" she heard Claudette whisper to herself, wanting to say it louder, but not for her own reasons that she might have.

Bill looked over in the distance, his head tilting. "Well shit, enough with the talking, it looks like the Entity wants us to go on another fucking trial."

"Oh great," sighed Tapp.

"Well, if we don't want to piss him off, then let's just to see who he wants to take on this trial," Feng told everyone.

Everyone huddled together, looking off where Bill was staring. In the distance, black sharp tendrils started to emerge from the tall trees. Feng could tell that those were the tendrils of the Entity. They always came out since the Entity never wanted to fully show himself, but still wanted to select the survivors he wanted for a certain trial. It was always its thing that Feng grew comfortable with. At first, she was scared of the tendrils when she saw them come, but now, she could care less about them at this point. Four of the tendrils extended closer to them. The tendrils were risen to be at least up to the her neck before slamming down on the ground. The first tendril shot itself to be around Bill's feet. Another one then approached the feet of Tapp to his annoyance. The third one lunged forward to wrap around Laurie. Then there was the final tendril. It stayed on the ground for some time, seeming to think about who to pick now that the Entity was left with three survivors: Ace, Claudette, and Feng herself. They all waited for the Entity to pick the final one to go. After a couple of seconds of staying still, the tendril moved forward, making the majority of survivors flinch at the sudden movement. Feng watched as the tendril made itself circle around her, making her his final pick.

 _I guess that ends my streak of never being chosen,_ Feng thought.

While she was mad at the fact that her streak ended, she was also glad that she would finally be getting into some action. She always liked surviving against the killers that the Entity had. She learned something new about each one she saw. Once she learned something about a killer, Feng could use it to her advantage if she ever got into another trial for them. When on a trial, Feng would quickly learn who the killer was. She would then use what she learnt to see how she could avoid and survive a trial. For example, when she saw that Leatherface had to stop when he rammed his chainsaw into a wall. Feng then had some time to run off, making an easy escape from him.

As the tendrils slowly back into the forest, the four survivors stepped forward. Feng stood by everyone else's side as they walked to where the tendrils were going back into. They didn't waste any of their time to get over to where the Entity stood, waiting to drag them to the next trail they would face. The Entity would get strongly annoyed if they waited around like some of the survivors did in the beginning. When they did that, the Entity didn't take it very lightly. The trial that they went one, which was against the Huntress, was made harder than they could have ever imagined. The four of them were sacrificed very quickly. The four soon entered where the tendrils stood. Feng braced herself for the trial as her vision faded to black, showing that the Entity was transporting them to where the trial would take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Feng opened her eyes to see her surroundings. She looked to see that she was in a location that she was familiar with already; that being the Springwood realm in Badham Preschool. Feng looked around, seeing that Tapp, Laurie, and Bill were not around. Feng started to walk around, looking around. In the distance, she saw the actual preschool building. Feng knew that there was always a chance that a generator could be in the building. She didn't hear anything so she assumed that the killer wasn't around possibly, so she might as well go check the preschool to see if there was a generator in there. Feng entered the building, looking around. In the preschool building, a generator was there with Tapp repairing it already. Feng walked over, crouching down to also start repairing it. The two of them repaired it in silence, trying to keep themselves hidden while they had time to.

Feng kept her alert while still fixing the generator. From what it seemed like, if she was repairing a generator with another survivor, they would always depend on her to tell them when the killer is coming. If the killer is still unknown, she's able to kill them who it is. That's why if Feng is on a trial, other survivors will try to be around her if they're preforming an action. Feng knew she always had a purpose here with the other survivors in the Entity's world, so she went with the flow. She had her own plans on what to do, which if the other survivors figure it out, they'll also go along with it.

Some time passed by. The two were almost finished with the generator they had. All of a sudden, Feng felt herself be alerted. She flinched, hearing something. From what she saw, she saw the faint figure of the killer; who was the Huntress. She looked to be about 24 meters to her . Feng looked over at Tapp. Tapp glanced over at Feng, seeing her be alert. He could tell that she already heard the killer coming. He fully looked over at Feng, waiting for her to say something.

"The killer's the Huntress," Feng stated to Tapp.

"Do we have time to finish this?" questioned Tapp.

"She's about 24 meters away. I think the right time to run off is when she's 12 meters in range possibly. With how we're already almost finished with this gen, we should be able to fully fix it," Feng replied back, looking back a little to see where the Huntress was. From what it seemed like, her main objective wasn't to check the preschool. They would have plenty of time as long as the Huntress didn't decide to check the Badham Preschool for the time being.

Tapp nodded, going back to focus on the generator. Feng also did the same, but she also made sure to see where the Huntress was going. When she saw that the Huntress wasn't very close, Feng didn't bother to look back and just go back to repairing the generator. Once the generator was finished, they could go find another one and get away from the Huntress for now. The two were both efficient with their repairing, both knowing that was their main objective. Feng looked back, seeing that the Huntress was getting much closer. It seemed as if she was heading toward the preschool building

"She's coming over here right now. We should get out now," Feng told him quickly.

Feng stood up, stopping where she was. Tapp nodded, finishing off the generator which was quick for him to do. Tapp stood up swiftly. The two then ran off, already being able to hear the lullaby of the Huntress. They got out of the Badham Preschool. Once they couldn't hear the lullaby, Feng and Tapp both decided to split up for now. They looked each other for some time, before Tapp went to the right and Feng went straight forward. The two survivors knew that they couldn't always stick with each other, so splitting up for now was the best. That's what at least the two thought whenever they were on a trial with each other. Besides, it was only the beginning of the trial. Feng and Tapp would meet up again later on.

She looked around, still keeping her ears perked up in case the Huntress decides to come where she is. Feng's main focus was to see if there was a generator nearby or if there was a key around. Those were the two main things that led to her and the others being able to escaping the killer. With how the Huntress was the killer, Feng knew that this trial might be a bit more hard than others. The Huntress was a somewhat difficult killer to all of the other survivors. That's what they all agreed on when they were able to talk to each other together. The pallets didn't seem to effect the Huntress all that much. She could still attack you even if you placed down a pallet. There was also the other fact that she didn't need to attack you by getting up close. Even if the Huntress was far from a survivor, she could still put them into the dying state. That was what Feng found difficult about her, but also interesting and even kind of fun. It was crazy to think being chased by a killer, especially like the Huntress, was remotely fun, but Feng thought the thrill got to her. It reminded her of when she used to play game tournaments. Feng guessed that was it; she just missed the old days.

Feng ran at a moderately pace. She didn't want to waste all her energy now. She had to save it for the times she would need it, like if she was in a chase with the Huntress. She would definitely need it with the Huntress to get away easily. Feng looked over to soon see a generator. She jogged over there. This time, Feng was alone with this generator, but that was fine. She planned to just focus on the generator for now until she saw the Huntress was around and coming. Feng crouched down and started to repair the generator. It looked as if someone was already working on the generator before Feng came. She guessed that either Laurie or Bill came first, working on it until they had to go off because the Huntress was around. Whatever it was, the person didn't get very far on the generator. While some of the work has been done, Feng could tell it would still take a long time to fix.

Feng suddenly heard a scream. She flinched, but soon looked back at the generator to complete the skill check just barely. Feng stood back up, looking over where she heard the scream from. She crouched down again, going into the tall grass. She peaked out, seeing what was going on. Feng then saw the Huntress there, throwing her hatchet. Laurie was there, sprinting. There was no chance of getting away from the Huntress's hatchet though. Laurie was already injured from what it looked like, being hit before. She fell to the ground. The Huntress swiftly made her way over to Laurie, picking the survivor up. Feng held back her temptation to run over there and try getting the Huntress to let Laurie go. Feng had to hold herself back, knowing that it was too dangerous to do something like that. The Huntress was going to hook Laurie. That would mean she would be on one of the hooks. Once Feng was done with her generator, she could go to see if Laurie was down from her hook. Feng quickly shuffled away, going back to the generator she was working on.

Feng got back to the generator, working on it. The Huntress was busy hooking Laurie, so she would have time to get at least the majority of the generator done. That would have been enough for her. Feng worked, but was alert still. She didn't want to be hooked so early on in the trail. She never wanted to admit it in front of other people, but Feng has always been around of the hooks ever since she was first hooked. Feng was fine with being stabbed by a killer, but hooking was her main problem. Feng was never sure why fully. The idea of be sacrificed by the Entity just seemed terrifying for her, even though she knew she would be fine afterwards. When the Entity was done, he would bring Feng back to the campfire, and then there would be another trial she would have to go on. When she was hooked and placed by other survivors, Feng would be able to keep her cool. She would be able to appear as being fine. When she was alone though, Feng would be freaking the fuck out, struggling constantly, even though she knew that would make the Entity would come faster. Feng did it for that chance that she would come off.

In reality, her going back to repair the generator instead of following the Huntress stealthy to unhook Laurie when the killer was possibly gone is her procrastinating. Feng didn't like going near the hooks just in the situation that the killer comes, and she can't escape in time. Feng has always tried to unhook fellow survivors that were around, but she was always very tense when it happened. Whenever she had to chance to do something else, Feng would do that. She would just hope that someone else would unhook a survivor while she did something else.

Feng suddenly looked behind her. She saw the presents of the Huntress coming over to where she was what from what it looked like. She stepped away from the generator. She quickly shuffled away while staying crouched. In case the Huntress didn't see her, Feng wanted to stay hidden from her. While she shuffled away, she kept looking at the Huntress to see what her next move was. The killer didn't seem to notice that she was there. The Huntress was just now patrolling around after she hooked Laurie. While the Huntress was patrolling around, Feng could have the chance to get Laurie down from the hook. She knew that the hook wouldn't be far if the Huntress came here back that quickly. Feng looked around to see where the hooks were. She noticed that there was hooks around, but Laurie wasn't seen being hooked on any of them yet. When Feng was out of the Huntress's range of view, she got up to see what was around. Feng saw a building that was close by. There could have been a basement nearby where Laurie was hooked. Feng entered it. She glanced around, finally noticing that there was some stairs leading down. It had to be the basement. Feng listened to see if she could hear anything. Down in the basement, Feng heard the sounds of grunts and mutters. It sounded like Laurie. As soon as she heard those sounds, Feng went down.

Feng came down into the basement to see Laurie hooked. Along with Laurie, Bill was there. Laurie struggled with the hook, trying to get herself off it. Meanwhile, Bill just stayed still on the hook, not bothering to try to get himself off of it. Feng got down the stairs fully and stood in front of the hooks. It looked as if the Huntress decided to place the survivors in the trial in the basement. It was as if she was trying to get all four of them down there. Whatever it was, the Huntress already got Laurie and Bill on the hooks.

"Don't worry, Feng's here," she chuckled jokingly as she walked up to Laurie, helping her down from the hook she was on.

"Took you long enough," Bill grunted.

"Oh, did it? Maybe you should've tried to get yourself off of that if I was taking my sweet time," Feng giggled.

"Because the Entity would have came. That's why," he replied back coldly.

Feng decided to stop messing with Bill as she started to heal Laurie. When she was done healing Laurie, Feng helped Bill down. Laurie then stepped up, healing Bill. Feng looked up the stairs. All of a sudden, Feng noticed that the Huntress seemed to make her way to the basement, carrying Tapp over her shoulder. She was coming down to the basement. Feng looked over at Laurie and Bill. It looked like Laurie was just done healing Bill. The two looked over at her.

"The Huntress is coming," Feng quickly told the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill and Laurie both jolted up. The Huntress's lullaby was heard, getting louder. Feng could see her running to the basement, having Tapp throwing over her shoulder. The killer was already in the building, making it seem hard to get out. The Huntress did have Tapp over her shoulder, making it hard if the three of them all ran out. Someone would still come back to help Tapp, but for now, they needed to run away. Feng looked over at Bill and Laurie who seemed to already know what they needed to do in order to not get hooked again. Feng nodded, and both of them nodded back. As Huntress got near the stairs, they ran up the stairs, going as fast as they could. The Huntress, who seemed confused, stood there as Feng ran out. Feng didn't look back. She knew wherever Laurie and Bill went, but she was just worrying about herself.

Feng just didn't want to get hooked. In every trial, that's what she always tried to do. She avoided the killer because of her fear of hooks. This time, Feng really wanted to avoid getting hooked. She hasn't felt being hooked in a while since this was her first trial in a while. Feng didn't want to feel it again. She was done with being hooked, and Feng was going to do whatever she could to avoid it from now on. Being hooked was always a painful experience. It was even painful to think about it. Even after a trial was done with, the feeling in her chest still hurt.

Feng looked around, seeing if there was anywhere to go. She didn't look back just in case the Huntress decided to go after her. She couldn't hear the Huntress's lullaby, but just in case that she was going after her, Feng wanted to get away. Feng looked to see that there was a locker close by. Since she couldn't hear the Huntress's lullaby, Feng assumed that she wasn't that close to the point where she could see her back. Feng quickly got inside. Feng slammed open the doors. As soon as she sat down on the ground, she closed the doors.

 _Looks like I'll be safe in here,_ Feng thought as she settled in. As she sat in the locker for a minute, her eyes widened as she realized what sitting in a locker meant and why it was a bad idea. The Huntress had her axes in all of the lockers, giving her a reason to check them. Plus, depending on how long Feng stayed in the locker, crows would appear around the locker, giving her away. Feng sighed.

She was tired by doing everything by the Entity's rules in this world. No matter how well she thought out a plan, the Entity's rules would still hold her back from doing everything she wanted to do. Feng slumped down, knowing that no matter what she tried to do, she would be hooked. As Feng looked around the inside of the locker, she started to notice some of the old stuff that was piled inside of it. Lockers were never something that a survivor would stay in long, so they never got a chance to look around. Even if they remain in a locker for a short amount of time, it felt nice to be in one. When you were in a locker, it felt like you were disconnected from the Entity's twisted world. For once, you weren't in it. That's what Feng liked, and she was going to stay longer in this locker no matter what the Entity tried to do. He could have two killers in this trial, and she would still no bother getting out of the locker.

Feng pushed everything in the locker over here. Everything there seemed like stuff that would in an older locker, minus the hatchets that were above her. There was old clothing, broken boxes, torn up papers, and stuff that someone in the past could have lost like paper clips. With all of that old shit piled over her, Feng was well hidden. She smirked to herself as she stayed, hunched over, keeping herself as low to the ground. She would stay in the locker for some time, and do this whenever she went to another one. That was the best plan she could have come up with, but there was no congratulating herself now. Feng just had to wait until the trail was over completely.

All of a sudden, Feng heard the door to the locker slam open. Feng held back a yelp as she slightly flinched. She peaked out of a hole that the pile over her made. While she knew that the Huntress could very well be checking the lockers, Feng wanted to see. It could have been another survivor that thought the locker was empty. Feng looked out, seeing that it was the Huntress like she expected. Feng looked down from her feet to her mask. The Huntress didn't look down. She looked as if she didn't care for the pile of stuff that was at the bottom of the locker. Feng knew that the Huntress didn't think a survivor would try hiding. The Huntress grabbed a hatchet that was there, and shut the locker door loudly, running off. Feng silently cheered to herself, glad that the Huntress was gone.

Feng knew that she was free to go since she couldn't hear or see the Huntress from the view she had. The Huntress was gone, and Feng was free to go on her merry way to repair generators. Something held Feng back though. It was something that Feng would have never thought of doing, especially with the Huntress as the killer of the trial. She was drowsy. Now, Feng has been sleepy before. She's been sleepy when at the campfire or when she's in a trial that has Freddy as the killer. Those were times where she's been sleepy, not drowsy. It was a rare feeling for anyone to be drowsy. It was even more rare to be drowsy or sleepy during a trial without Freddy as the killer. The Nightmare wasn't the killer of the trial though; it was the Huntress who was here. When though she sang a lullaby, it never made anyone tired. Feng didn't know why she felt so drowsy. She never has ever since she got stuck in the Entity's cruel world.

 _What's the harm in taking a quick nap at all really? It won't be that long,_ Feng told herself, being too drowsy to think properly. All that was in her mind was resting in the locker. Maybe it was the locker making her feel this way, but thinking about that wasn't in her mind at the moment.

Feng's whole body laid down on the ground, trying to squeeze her whole body into the locker. With the pile of stuff from the locker covering her, for once, Feng felt comfortable. It was strange to think that where she was that it would be comfy, but she hasn't felt relaxed in a while. Feng has even forgotten what it felt like laying in a bed for how long she's been in this world. If something remotely felt a bit nice, it would have been extremely comfy to Feng. That was just how she felt. She couldn't control it, especially now with how she was able to cheat through the Entity's own little game he had set up.

Feng started to close her eyes, almost dreaming that she would wake up where she originally was before she was taken. She imagined that she would jolt awake, realizing that all of that was a dream. None of the survivors or killers she faced were real at all. They all just came from somewhere in her head. Maybe some of the survivors and killers came from people she knew or seen on TV or in movies. That was what she thought off as she dozed off, not thinking about the chance of sleeping for hours, missing out on everything that was happening in the trial. Feng wasn't focused on that anymore though. She really tired, and sleeping was the only thing on her mind as she thought along with dreamt.

 _There's nothing to worry about anymore while I'm in the locker. No one will come and drag me to a hook. Hell, I'll probably just wake up in bed, shocked to see that I'm out of this Entity's world. Yeah, none of this is real. It's all just some long nightmare I had because I overwhelmed myself over things. When I wake up, I'll be back to what I normally do. Hell, I could even tell stories about what happened in my dreams. That'll what will happen. That's all,_ Feng thought as her vision went to black. She then did one thing that she would have was a dangerous thing to do; Feng fell asleep during a trial in a locker.


End file.
